


Favorite Beast

by faked_my_death



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faked_my_death/pseuds/faked_my_death
Summary: This is based off of a fanart I found on Tumblr.Remus says goodbye to Sirius before his departure to freedom





	Favorite Beast

"Buckbeak is a wonderful creature, isn't he?"

"Sirius-"

"I'd say that he might even replace you as my most favorite be-"

"Sirius," Remus grabs his arm. Sirius looks down at it before looking him in the eyes. "You're leaving again aren't you?" 

He tried to thing of something to say, he really did, but he couldn't, instead his brain responded for him. His hand cups the Remus' beautifully scared face in a familiar way as he kisses him. Their lips fit together in a perfect way that can't be described. Remus's arms wraps around Sirius' hips that are just two small, but he ignores it. No words can be said, not that they had any, because once they separate they hear the kids and they let go of each other. Sirius doesn't want to let go, last time he did he was sent away for twelve years. He talks to his godson that looks so much like his father and his friend that is said to be the smartest witch in the whole school. He offers some advice to Harry and to think about their deal and thanks Hermione for all that she has done. Remus waits and silently listen to the side with his hands in his pockets and a fond smile on his face. Sirius offers his goodbyes to the two kids before turning to the other. Neither of them speak for a moment they only lock eyes and pray that the other can hear what they are thinking, but there is too much to say. 

"Sirius," he shits on his feet. 

"Remus," he nods is head and it almost looks like her flirtatious ways when he was younger

"Good luck out there, be safe."

"When have you ever known me for being safe?" Remus chuckles and it brings a smile to Sirius' face. He thinks, only for a second, before stepping towards him and grabbing his hand. He plants a slow kiss on it as he holds it tightly. "Goodbye, old friend," he lets go of his hand and gets on Buckbeak. 

"I will see you soon, Padfoot," Remus calls as he takes off. 

"Until then," Sirius flies to freedom. 

He turns towards the confused children as they watched from the side. The two have only scratched the surface of the truth tonight, there is much more to it. 

"Better be off before you can get caught," he says herding them away.

"What about you," Harry insist as he looks up at him. 

"Never mind about me, off you go!" The two hesitantly leave without another word, but he stays behind with a sigh. He looks up at the sky that is just now turning pink in the direction that Sirius left. His secret is surely going to get out now. He can't stay as a teacher. He just committed a crime along with two thirteen year old. He doesn't know what to do or what's going to happen, but he is smiling. After twelve years of being alone and miserable, he finally got his Sirius back.


End file.
